New life in Colorado
by MissDarkAndShadows
Summary: Quand une nouvelle personne vient emménager à South Park, il est souvent difficile pour elle d'être accepter dans son nouveau collège, surtout si cette dite personne à un caractère et un style vestimentaire assez particulier.
1. Le déménagement

South Park

Quand une nouvelle élève au style assez différent arrive en ville, elle est souvent mal acceptée. Comment cette fille va-t-elle vivre dans cet enfer vivant appelé South Park ?

**Chapitre I : Le déménagement**

Deux personnes étaient dans une voiture, en route pour le Colorado.

La première personne était un homme, il conduisait. Il était assez grand et était brun avec quelques cheveux gris/blanc qui dépassaient de sa courte chevelure. Il portait des lunettes qui dévoilait des yeux marrons. Sur lui, il avait un pull gris en laine avec quelques formes carrés et losanges dessinés un peu partout. Il avait également un jean bleu clair basique et des mocassins marrons aux pieds. Il avait une montre argenté au poignet gauche.

Quand à la deuxième personne, c'était une petite fille de 12 ans. Elle était assez petite pour son âge. Elle avait les cheveux châtains foncés, mi-courts à l'avant, courts coiffés en pique à l'arrière et de grands yeux verts avec un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche. Elle portait un pull à capuche noir, un peu trop grand, avec dessiné dessus une tête de mort aux dos et le signe du diable (soit le signe du rock avec la main) devant en haut à droite. Elle portait un jean bleu foncé avec des chaînes en fers qui pendaient sur le côté gauche, un trou sur le genou droit et des converses.

Ces deux personnes allaient habiter à South Park, une ville près de Denver situé dans le Colorado. Ils n'étaient particulièrement pas pour cette idée. Il est toujours dur de déménager, ça implique un changement dans la vie quotidienne, de nouveaux voisins... en gros, une nouvelle vie.

L'homme, qui était le père de la fille, avait trouvé un travaille dans un bar à Denver, ce travaille était assez bien payer sachant qu'il emporte 50% des gains de la caisse tous les mois. Puisqu'il savait plutôt bien s'y prendre pour manipuler les gens à boire, ça allait être un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Malheureusement, Denver est une ville assez demander au Colorado, sachant que c'est la capitale de cet État, les prix des maisons étaient alors trop élevés pour pouvoir s'y installer. Mais avec chance, South Park n'était qu'à quelques petits kilomètres de Denver, et les prix étaient beaucoup plus bas, et en plus, la ville ne contenait pas beaucoup d'habitants, c'était parfait.

Enfin, c'était selon le point de vue du père, parce que la petite fille ne voyait pas cela comme ça. Elle était déçue de devoir déménager. Ils habitaient à Springfield dans le Kentucky, ce n'était peut-être pas la ville parfaite, mais le quotidien faisait qu'elle s'y sentait bien. Elle ne voulait pas se faire à l'idée que toute sa vie sera reconstruite ailleurs. De plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, alors elle avait horriblement peur d'être mal perçue par les élèves de son nouveau collège.

Malheureusement, à cette âge, quand on n'est pas entouré par des personnes, on commence vite à se renfermer sur sois même. Surtout que son père ne sera pratiquement jamais à la maison et ne verra rien. C'est ce que la jeune fille se disait. Elle prévoyait déjà son avenir et était sûre et certaine que ça allait se passer comme ça.

Le paysage défilait devant leurs yeux avant de dévoiler des montagnes enneigées. '_ Il y a déjà de la neige au mois d'Octobre ?_ ' se demanda la jeune fille.

Un vieux panneau en bois montra qu'ils rentraient à South Park, ils étaient en haut d'une colline et pouvaient percevoir toute la ville grâce à celle-ci.

Ils descendirent la pente et virent la ville se dévoiler petit à petit devant eux. Plusieurs rues avec des lignés de maisons, ou encore des magasins. Après avoir pénétrer dans une grande ruelle, l'homme s'arrêta devant une maison avant de déclarer à la jeune fille :

« **Ashley, nous sommes arrivés. **»

La jeune fille, appelée Ashley, décrocha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Elle lança un regard perplexe à la maison. ' _Elle est plus petite que celle de Springfield..._ ' se dit-elle. Le père éteignit le contacte, sortit à son tour et ferma à clefs la voiture.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était restée à côté de la portière.

« **Tu ne veux pas venir ? **» lui demanda-t-il, un sourire scotché sur la bouche

Ashley soupira et finit par rejoindre son père.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison, qui était déjà meublé. Le père était venu il y a quelques semaines pour pouvoir tout aménager. Cependant, il restait encore des cartons posés un peu en vrac.

Quand on rentre dans la maison, la première chose que l'on voit c'est un salon. À droite, séparé par un bar, il y avait la cuisine, et tout droit une porte qui semblait mener aux toilettes.

« **Ta chambre se trouve à l'étage. **» dit le père en prenant un carton « **Ce sont tes affaires, je te laisse te débrouiller. **»

Il lui tendit le carton en question et Ashley le prit. Elle monta l'escalier qui était situé au fond de la salle. Une fois arrivée à l'étage, elle y découvrit un petit couloir, il y avait plusieurs portes, elle les ouvrit une à une avant de ne tomber sur celle qui menait à sa chambre.

Il y avait déjà une mezzanine, un bureau avec une chaise, une étagère, une commode et un placard. Elle posa le carton en plein milieu de la pièce et commença à ranger ses affaires en commençant à soupirer.


	2. Découverte de South Park et de

**Rebonjour/Rebonsoir les gens. ^^**

**Puisque le premier chapitre était assez... euh... non... super court, je mets tout de suite le second, même sans avoir de Reviews. J'espère quand même que des personnes vont lires. :P**

**Chapitre 2 : Découverte de South Park et de quelques enfants**

Après que la jeune fille aie finit de vider son carton, elle alla rejoindre son père dans le salon. Il était de regarder la télé. ' _Il n'a même pas fait sa chambre, qu'il est déjà devant la télé_ ' pensa Ashley désespéré. Elle ne voulait pas rester enfermé, surtout qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

« **Je peux sortir ? **» finit-elle par demander timidement

« **Hum... **» réfléchit le père « **D'accord, mais pense à prendre ton téléphone, on ne sait jamais. **»

La jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment les téléphones. Tout le monde en a un, et elle n'aime pas vraiment ce '' Tout le monde ''. Mais, elle fut obligé d'acquiescer par un mouvement de tête.

Elle sortit donc.

Elle traversa les rues à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Elle balayait du regard tous les recoins, mais elle commença à soupirer quand elle se rendit compte que cette ville était aussi ennuyante qu'un ordinateur sans internet.

Elle trouvait quelques fois des canettes vides, et ne put s'empêcher de shooter dedans. Mais, à la dernière canette shooter, au lieu que celle-ci fasse un bruit quand elle percuta le sol, elle était suivit d'un '' Aïeuh ! ''.

Ashley, inquiète courut vers le son émit et elle vit un garçon de son âge, blond, les cheveux courts, les yeux bleus claires, habillé aussi en bleu. Il était en train de pleurer en se frottant sa petite touffe de chevelure.

« **Je suis désolée... je ne t'avais pas vu ! **» s'empressa de dire Ashley en s'approchant de plus en plus du jeune garçon

Il sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main et regarda Ashley.

« **Ce n'est pas grave... **» dit-il en frottant ses points frénétiquement

« **Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? **» s'inquiéta-t-elle

« **Un peu... **» répondit-il simplement « **Mais mes parents vont me punir... **»

« **Pourquoi donc ? **»

« **Parce que si j'ai une bosse, ils vont croire que je me fais taper... et si je me fais taper... ben... ils croient que je sais pas me battre. **»

Ashley le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Quels parents puniraient leur enfant parce qu'il se fait frapper ? Elle secoua sa tête, puis fit un sourire pour être amicale.

« **Au fait, je suis Ashley Carter. **» expliqua-t-elle

« **Ashley ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu... tu sors de mon imagination, c'est ça ? **» demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet

Ce garçon était vraiment bizarre, mais Ashley continua à faire un sourire bloqué, même si l'expression qu'elle avait sur le visage était assez interrogative. Un silence pesa, mais Ashley le coupa :

« **Non, en fait je viens d'emménager à l'instant... **»

« **Ouff, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations... ça m'arrive souvent d'ailleurs. **»

Ashley n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de la comédie ou si ce garçon était vraiment comme ça.

« **Moi, c'est Léopold Stotch... **» finit-il par dire en voyant qu'Ashley ne disait rien « **Enfin, tout le monde m'appelle Butters, alors fais de même. **»

« **Enchantée Butters. **»

Le jeune garçon regarda à droite et à gauche rapidement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« **Oh lala ! **» s'exclama-t-il perturbé « **Éric est parti sans moi ! Euh... à la prochaine ! **»

Ashley regarda Butters partir en courant. La première personne de son âge qu'elle avait rencontré était assez... bizarre ?

Sans même réfléchir d'avantage à ce '' _mystérieux_ '' garçon, elle continua son chemin. Elle décida sagement d'arrêter de tirer dans les canettes, et avança les mains dans les poches de son pull.

Elle était arrivée dans un carrefour, elle avait donc trois possibilités, tourné à droite, tourné à gauche ou aller tout droit. A priori, il aurait été plus simple qu'elle aille tout droit pour qu'elle puisse retrouver son chemin, mais elle décida de tourner à droite.

De loin, elle pouvait voir deux garçons, eux aussi de son âge. '' _Moi qui espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de personnes de 12 ans, c'est fichu._ ''.

Ces deux garçons arrivèrent vers elle.

L'un était de couleur, en T-Shirt à manche longue de couleur violet et avec un '' T '' inscrit dessus, il portait un jean, qui semblait de bonne marque, noir. L'autre était brun, portait un manteau rouge, une écharpe jaune ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé.

Le brun semblait parlait à l'autre, mais celui-ci affichait un visage passif, on dirait qu'il se foutait complètement de ce que pouvait lui raconter son compagnon.

Celui qui parlait aperçut Ashley, et eut un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il tira le bras de son ami et pointa la jeune fille du doigt. Celle-ci rougit, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle était pointé.

Celui au T-Shirt violet se faisait traîné par celui au manteau rouge et ils s'arrêtèrent devant Ashley. L

« **Bonjour ! **» s'exclama-t-il avec l'un de ses plus beaux sourires « **C'est donc toi qui a emménager la maison à côté de chez moi ? Il y a quelques semaines, j'avais vu des camions, qui débarquaient. Mais il n'y avait qu'un seul homme. Il devait avoir la quarantaine... au ****moins. Mais, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas un enfant, qu'on puisse partager des centres d'intérêts. Mais au début je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible, puisqu'il semblait célibataire ! Mais si ça se trouve je me suis trompé et... **»

« **Au lieu de renchérir par dessus ta question, attends sa réponse **» soupira l'autre

Il y eut un long silence, mais il fut brisé par celui de couleur.

« **Désolé, quand il commence à parler, il est insupportable... Je suis Token, tu viens d'emménager ? **»

« **Oui... **» répondit Ashley « **Moi, c'est Ashley. **»

« **Dans la maison avec la vieille clio ? **» demanda le brun « **Sinon, moi c'est Clyde. **»

« **Oui c'est ça. **» répondit-elle timidement

« **Bienvenue nouvelle voisine ! **» s'empressa-t-il de dire

Token se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de déclarer :

« **Bon, y a Craig qui nous attend, il va être de mauvaise humeur si on ne se dépêche pas. **»

« **Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur de toute façon. **» soupira Clyde

« **Clyde. **»

« **Bon. A plus Ashley ! **»

Ils partirent, et Clyde continua sa conversation avec Token.

Maintenant qu'Ashley a un aperçu de sa nouvelle ville, elle entra chez elle. Demain sera un jour spécial, puisqu'elle va déjà reprendre les cours.

**Voilà, voilà... bon, j'admets que pour l'instant, les chapitres sont super courts... ^^' Mais cela va changer ! (:**

**N'hésitez pas à balancer des Reviews assez explicite pour que je puisse m'améliorer, merci. :D**


	3. Dans le car

Coffee of me Apple : Merci beaucoup pour cette Reviews et également pour les encouragements. ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir.

* * *

**Chapitre III : Dans le car...**

N'est-il pas merveilleux de rêver ? Un rêve est constitué de plusieurs événements qui se sont déroulés précédemment. On peut rêver d'un chien comme d'un dragon à trois têtes. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que quand on en commence un, il faut forcement le terminer.

« **Nous voici sur Park Radio, la seule radio à se tenir au courant des actualités de South Park et qui n'est capté que par South Park. **»

Ashley se réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit dans son lit et tourna la tête pour chercher le réveil, mais ne trouva rien.

Elle soupira en se rendant compte, du haut de sa mezzanine, que le réveil était sur le bureau.

« **Et maintenant pour le plaisir de nos enfants, un morceau de Colonel Ryel. **»

Ashley, ne perdit pas plus de temps et descendit l'échelle d'une fraction de seconde, avant de ne débrancher le réveil brutalement.

Elle n'aimait pas les musiques d'aujourd'hui, elle les trouvait pathétique et dépourvus d'intérêt. En même temps, quand on est habitué au trashmetal et au punk-rock, tout le reste, sur une échelle de 0 à 10 est à -50.

La jeune fille, maintenant debout, traversa le couloir avant d'atteindre la cuisine en passant par les escaliers. Elle s'étira, bailla, et prit un bol de céréales accompagné d'un jus d'orange. Elle s'assit sur un haut tabouret du bar et commença à manger.

Elle pensa aux trois garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés hier, soit Butters, Token et Clyde. Elle les trouvait assez étranges. Mais pour Ashley, quand quelqu'un est étrange ce n'est pas forcément en mal. Effectivement, selon elle, des personnes étranges sont des personnes différentes des autres. Et ne pas sortir de la '' _photocopieuse_ '' intitulé '' _tout le monde_ '' était à la fois rare et splendide.

''_Dans le monde actuel, tout le monde ressemble à tout le monde par peur d'être rejeté. Mais si être comme tout le monde c'est ne pas avoir son propre caractère et style autant être rejeté_ '', c'était sa morale à elle.

Après qu'elle aie finit de manger, elle monta les marches deux par deux et alla dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. Ensuite, elle se lava les dents et redescendis avec ses affaires. Avant de partir, elle regarda une dernière fois le canapé et vit son père affalé dessus, en ronflant, avec un livre qui cache son visage. Elle soupira longuement et mit ses chaussures.

Mais en nouant ses lacets, elle entendit la sonnette retentir. Elle leva brusquement la tête vers la porte, un air interrogateur au visage.

Elle finit de faire ses lacets et alla ouvrir. Elle y découvrit Clyde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« **Euh... Salut ? **» dit-elle en dévisageant son interlocuteur

« **Hey ! Désolé si je t'ai fait peur... mais je me suis dit que puisque c'est ton premier jour de cours... et ben qu'il fallait peut-être que je te guide. **» proposa-t-il, toujours son sourire banane aux lèvres

« **Merci, j'allais justement partir. **»

Ashley mit son pull et sortit de sa maison en marchant vers l'arrêt du car avec Clyde.

« **Je n'étais pas sûr que ce serait aujourd'hui que tu irais en cours. Mais heureusement que j'ai vu juste. **» finit-il par dire après quelques mètres parcouru « **En tout cas, merci d'avoir accepté que je t'aide. La plupart des filles du collège m'auraient jeté leurs chaussures à talon à la figure. Enfin, je pense que tu fera pareil à partir du moment où tu seras amie avec elles. **»

Avoir des amies filles ? C'était rare qu'Ashley traînait avec des filles. Elles étaient trop '' gnangnan '', toujours en train de parler des mêmes choses, soit : ''_ Garçon_ '', '' _maquillage_ '', '' _vêtement_ '' ou encore '' _célébrité_ '', enfin, ça c'était quand elles ne critiquaient pas les autres, par leur physique, leur style ou plein d'autre chose.

Elle se contenta de hocher les épaules à Clyde, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Ils s'approchèrent vers un groupe de jeune qui était en train de se parler un peu de tout. Ashley essaya d'identifier quelques personnes comme par exemple : il y avait un garçon avec un anorak orange, qui était étouffé par sa capuche visiblement trop serré. Et elle pouvait même apercevoir Butters qui parlait avec un gars assez '' _enveloppé_ '', habillé d'un manteau rouge.

« **Tweek ! **» s'exclama Clyde de toutes ses forces

Ashley suivit le regard de Clyde et vit un garçon blond, cheveux en pétards, chemise verte mal boutonnée.

Cette personne avança vers Clyde, avec quelques '_ tic_ ', il tremblait et cligné d'un œil en criant '_Ah_' quelques fois.

« **S-salut... **» dit-il, quand il était arrivé devant Clyde

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ashley, eut un tic et tourna rapidement son regard quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de le regarder.

« **Dé-désolé... **» s'excusa-t-il à l'adresse d'Ashley

Celle-ci sourit. Peut-être que les gens de South Park n'étaient pas comme ceux que l'on pouvait rencontrer partout, surtout que ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés depuis hier, avaient tous un caractère différent, enfin c'est ce qu'elle jugeait après quelques mots échangés.

« **Ah, je te présente Ashley, tu sais la nouvelle dont je vous avez parlé hier. **» sourit Clyde

« **Tweek, c'est ça ? **» demanda Ashley

Tweek hocha la tête, en regardant le sol. Il était plus que timide. Un car s'arrêta devant eux. Ils entrèrent dedans, un à un. Ashley avait monté et était à l'avant du car.

« **ASHLEY ! **» cria Butters à travers le car

Tout ceux qui étaient assis regardèrent en direction du regard de Butters, soit Ashley. Celle-ci était mal à l'aise, elle se faisait déjà remarquer sans même être entrée dans le collège.

Elle regarda Butters, il était placé à côté du gars à l'anorak. Elle soupira, et avança à travers les deux rangés du car afin de trouver une place. Clyde s'était installé à côté de Token, celui-ci fit un signe de main vers Ashley. Elle luit sourit et continua à avancer. La seule place de libre qu'elle trouva, c'était à côté d'un garçon, cheveux noire avec une mèche rouge, habillé également en noir.

« **Je peux m'asseoir ? **» demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du garçon qui était près de la fenêtre

« **Je suis habitué à être entouré de conformistes, donc ce n'est pas un trajet de quinze minutes avec une nouvelle qui va me tuer. Assieds toi si tu veux. **» soupira-t-il sans même regarder Ashley

Elle attendit quelques secondes, en se disant que ce type était assez étrange et ténébreux. Elle finit par s'asseoir.

« **Tu es contre le conformisme ? Donc... tu es un genre de... **» n'eut-elle le temps de finir

« **Gothique, oui c'est exactement ça. **» la coupa le mystérieux garçon en remontant sa mèche d'un mouvement sec de la tête

Le car commença à démarrer. Ashley ne réussit pas à parler à son voisin, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait voir même parlait à un gothique. '_Pourtant, ils sont comme moi... ils ont cerveau, deux yeux, un nez, une bouche, deux oreilles..._' pensa-t-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Le garçon devant eux, celui assez ' _enrobé _' qui parlait avec Butters tout à l'heure, se retourna vers Ashley.

« **T'es qui toi ? **» demanda-t-il d'un ton froid

« **Un nouvelle. **» répondit la jeune fille troublée

« **T'es nouvelle et tu commences déjà à traîner avec les Gothiques ? Tu vas me dire, les sectes finissent tous par s'assembler. **» rigola-t-il

« **Les gothiques se reconnaissent entre eux, sale conformiste enrobé. Et elle s'en est clairement pas une. **» répondit le gothique en faisant comme si la concernée n'était pas là

« **T'as pas vu comment elle est habillée. C'est complètement une gothique connard. **»

« **Excuse moi de te contredire, euh... je ne sais plus ton nom, mais s'en est pas une. Va falloir que je te face un cours pour les différencier ou bien ? **»

« **Depuis le CM1 je suis dans ta classe, et tu n'as toujours pas retenu mon nom ? Putain, les gothiques dans ton genre sont tous cons ? **»

« **Parce que tu connais le mien peut-être ? **»

« **Je... euh..., bon ouais, tu marques un point. Mais bon. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom à toi ? **»

Il regardait cette fois Ashley qui était en train d'assister à la scène depuis le début.

« **Hein ? Euh... Ashley. **» répondit-elle

« **T'as pas l'air sûr. **» dit le gothique nonchalamment

« **Je... **»

« **Elle est troublée par mon charme incontournable, c'est pour ça. Je fais souvent cette effet aux filles. **» la coupa celui au bonnet

La fille qui était derrière Ashley et le Gothique se mit à faire un rire hystérique. Elle était blonde et portait un long manteau rouge. '' _Ils aiment bien le rouge..._ ''.

« **Même Timmy est bien plus craquant que toi, Cartman. **» déclara-t-elle après avoir arrêté de rire et en plissant les yeux

« **Ta gueule Bebe, quand on a craqué pour Kyle, on se la boucle. **» s'exclama celui nommé Cartman

« **C'était en CM1, ça. **» essaya-t-elle de se défendre « **Et puis comment tu le sais toi, d'ailleurs ? **»

« **Pas compliqué, ce Juif l'a dit au et fort. **»


	4. L'entrée dans le collège

**Chapitre 4 : L'entrée dans le collège**

Tisiphone-Edge : Merci pour ces encouragements. ^^ Ce qui est de la suite, je ne sais pas trop si tu vas aimé, mais commente quoi qu'il arrive, j'aimerais bien m'améliorer, ce serait sympa, merci. (:

Roseroro : Merci pour cette review. J'espère également que la suite te plaira ! :D

Le car s'arrêta brutalement devant un grand bâtiment.

« **Bon, sales morveux ! Vous bougez votre cul, je n'ai pas que ça à faire vous attendre ! **» cria la chauffeuse

La troupe se rua vers l'avant du car pour pouvoir sortir. Ashley était entre les deux rangés, derrière Cartman et devant le fameux gothique.

« **Putain ! Vous allez sortir, oui ! **» s'écria Cartman à l'adresse des personnes qui bloquaient le passage

« **C'est bizarre, j'aurais cru que c'est toi qui avait bouché le passage avec ton gros cul. **» soupira un garçon avec un ouchanka vert sur la tête et un manteau orange

« **Ta gueule Juif. **» grogna le brun

La file commença à avancer, et ils se retrouvèrent enfin dehors. Ashley regarda à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite. '' _C'est bien... euh... mais maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ ''

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse dire / penser un nouveau mot, on lui attrapa le bras. Elle sursauta et vit une nouvelle fois Clyde.

« **Prête pour faire le grand saut ? **» s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme

Ce Clyde, il ressemble vachement à un gosse à qui on donnerait des bonbons sans arrêt. Il a toujours un sourire sur son visage. C'est à se demander s'il ne jouerait pas le Joker de Batman.

Clyde marcha en traînant Ashley derrière lui. Enfin, marcher... non, sautiller, oui.

Ils entrèrent dans le collège et Clyde emmena Ashley dans le bureau de la principale.

Ashley s'assit devant elle. Elle vit sur le bureau, une plaque avec inscrit Mme. Victoria. La dame était blonde et avait des lunettes style Harry Potter sur son nez. Elle prit un gros dossiers qui était dans le tiroir de son bureau, elle le feuilleta. Après plusieurs pages tournées, elle s'arrêta en posant son indexe sur une feuille et déclara :

« **Ashley Carter ? **»

« **Euh oui. **»

« **Tu n'as pas l'air sûre... **»

Tiens, cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose... euh bref.

« **Si si. **» affirma Ashley

« **Bien, ton professeur principal est M. Guarison. Tu n'as qu'à attendre dans le couloir qu'il vienne te chercher, d'accord ? **»

« **Euh très bien. **»

Ashley sortit du bureau et ne vit personne, personne ni même Clyde, exploit.

Attendez ? S'il y avait une personne sur un banc. C'était un gars avec un bonnet péruvien enfoncé sur la tête, habillé tout en bleu. Vu son regard, soit il était en train de réfléchir, soit il est tellement con qu'il n'a pas d'expression sur son visage.

« **Qu'est-ce t'as à me regarder ?! **» s'exclama le garçon, sans même regarder Ashley

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte, mais elle était en train de le fixer pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle tourna brutalement la tête et le garçon la regardait à présent. Il soupira, tourna de l'œil et se remit dans ses pensées.

Sur la porte en face du '' Péruviens '', il y avait marqué : '' CPE : M. Mackey ''. Sûrement un délinquant.

Plusieurs minutes, pour ne pas dire heures, passèrent et un homme arriva.

Cet homme avait le crâne brillant... c'était pour éviter de dire '' chauve ''. Il était habillé en vert clair, et... avait une marionnette dans la main. Déjà, ça fait vraiment bizarre.

« **Ashley, tu me suis ? **» dit-il avec un grand sourire

Le genre de sourire qu'aurait fait Gollum en possession de son « précieux ».

L'homme avança suivit d'Ashley. Il parcoururent des couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte. Il ouvrit et fit signe à Ashley d'entrer.

Elle se mit devant tous les élèves qui la fixaient. Elle balaya la salle du regard, et vit Clyde, Token, Tweek, le gros surnommé Cartman, celui avec un Houchanka, Butters et pleins d'autre encore.

« **Bien, tu peux te présenter devant tes nouveaux camarades ? **» lui demanda le prof qui avait prit place à son bureau

Elle se racla la gorge.

« **Euh je m'appelle Ashley... **» bégaya-t-elle

« **Oui continue. **» insista le prof'

' _A quoi ça sert qu'on sache ma vie, surtout si tout le monde va oublié, et que dans quelques jours, on va me reposer les même questions._ ' se demanda-t-elle, désespérée.

« **Je viens du Kentucky. **» finit-elle par dire

« **Bien. **», le prof se leva « **Tu vas t'installer à côté de... Éric. **»

Le professeur n'avait l'air de prêter aucune intention aux dits de la jeune fille. Elle soupira et regarda à droite puis à gauche. Avant de ne soupirer un vague : « C'est qui ? ».

« **Le gros. **» chuchota le prof

Ashley plissa les yeux, et s'installa à côté de Cartman. Celui-ci grogna en voyant la ' _n'velle_ '.


End file.
